In Shadow of the Empire
by JZB
Summary: The struggle of Naboo against the Empire. First of a trilogy.
1. Naboo Rebellion

Author' Note: I know this is not technically what happens after the movies, but I'm ignoring the books. This is what I think would have happened. Be patient, this is a long story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright to Star Wars, George Lucas does.

The Naboo Rebellion

Ensign Aldreaan Skye returned to the cockpit of his C-707 medium transport as the cruiser reached the Naboo atmosphere. He reached for the comlink.

"Theed Royal, this is Imperial Transport VIP 78009 requesting landing clearance for type 707 and escorts." He said, while simultaneously guiding the craft through reentry procedures.

"VIP 78009, this is Theed Royal, Cleared for type 707 on pad 4, escorts Hangar 1 for refueling," came the reply.

"Copy that, VIP 78009 out."

The young pilot was not only returning to his home planet to deliver the new governor, but to have his own conversation with the queen.

Aldreaan Skye was a native of Naboo, passionate about his teachings and interested in public service. But then came the war. He immediately joined the Galactic Republic Navy, only to be changed over to the Imperial Navy. He piloted transports and freighters for the year of war he was old enough to serve as an officer, and was now the pilot for Governor Neron, assigned to the Naboo system. He was not happy with the emperor for his political decisions.

As they neared the beautiful city, Skye and the escorts parted. He was used to hearing the roar of thrusters form the Eta-2 class Jedi starfighters, now he heard the terrible screeches of the V-Wings, a sign of the terror of the Empire.

The cruiser was guided to a smooth landing and greeted to a group of welcoming politicians. Queen Apailana and her advisors along with the Naboo Council were ready to greet whatever came out of the newly blue painted vessel. Ald felt uneasy to see the line of chrome-plated limousine speeders ready to carry them to the palace. The first two had too many blue markings for his likings.

Ald pressed the door key, and stepped out of the cockpit. He still felt uneasy being in public with this gray uniform. He felt people disliked him less in the old red of the republic. Governor Neron walked out first, then his chiefs of staff and finally the young pilot and copilot were shoved into the small police speeder at the rear of the motorcade.

The group slowly traversed the streets of Theed, watched by the terrified and angry faces of the Nabooins. Even the droids seemed uneasy with the passing line of vehicles. Ald turned to Ensign Syri Kenna, his copilot,

"This is my home planet, my home city and these people look at me like I'm the devil!" He said.

"The whole Empire idea doesn't sit well with anyone. The entire galaxy is uneasy. When will you talk to the queen?"

"Soon."

The group moved on to the palace, and the motorcade stopped. The entourage left the speeders and walked down the beautiful halls crafted by generations of regal and loving kings and queens, only to arrange for this Imperial drone, Vel Neron, to take it all over. The whole idea was too terrible for anyone to even think about.

"Your Majesty," Aldreaan said discreetly, "a word?"

"Let me occupy Governor Neron first, then yes."

Queen Apailana then led Neron to the throne room, where he and the council could discuss the matters of the galaxy without noticing the lack of their pilot or queen. Apailana then led Ald to her private office and showed him a seat.

"Your Majesty, I feel the need for you to decline Neron's offer. Naboo as been self governing for ages, there is no need for imperial interference."

"Ensign Skye, I am sorry, but I don't seem to have a choice. The Empire will destroy us if I don't."

"We are a peaceful system, and we have proven ourselves a vital part of the galaxy with Senator Amidala. It's also Emperor Palpatine's home system. We must risk the threats from the empire, we must try to remain independent"

"It is my wish to do what is best for the people of Naboo, and at the moment our choices are bad and worse, but I will try negotiations. If that doesn't work, you know what to do."

Ald then moved behind the desk, and pressed a button hidden under it. The weapons compartment Queen Amidala had installed then opened. He took a small chrome pistol and pocketed it.

"I'm ready for whatever happens, are you ready," He asked.

"Let's go, I want to get this over with."

The two then reentered the throne room, and Queen Apailana took the throne. The council took their seats, and the young pilot took his place with the guards. Neron began the proceedings, telling the group how the empire was willing to cooperate if they were, and how wonderful the empire was. He explained how there was no reason for them not to join and so on. The queen then had her word,

"Governor, Senator Binks tells me that the Emperor is taking power away form the senate, is this true?"

"Queen Apailana, I assure you that the Emperor's doings are for the good of the people, and that what he does is not meant to harm the public."

"Senator Binks feels that these decisions with the senate are in order to make the Emperor more like a dictator, and that these governors are to further his dictatorship dreams."

"Your Majesty, I feel that you do not agree with my coming, but I assure you Emperor Palpatine knows what he is doing and would not do such a thing. As for Jar Jar Binks, I feel that if he is saying these things, perhaps you should remove him from the Senate."

"Neron, I can take your suggestions up to a point, but to want Senator Amidala's best representative not to take her place, that is preposterous. I will not have you making a mockery of my people, or the gungan people in my throne room. The nomination of a senator is my decision, not yours. Keep in your place governor. I am still queen!"

"Jar Jar Binks is a fool! He, and the rest of his kind belong on some desolate outer rim planet, where I don't have to worry about them. Your Majesty, By the order of Emperor Palpatine, I shall take you place as ruler of Naboo. You are no longer queen."

At this point, Aldreaan removed the blaster from his uniform pocket, as did Captain Pananka, head of the queen's security. They advanced on Neron.

"Governor, I am asking you to leave peacefully, if you do not, my forces will have you executed right now. Until the queen signs the agreement, she is in charge," said Pananka.

"You wound not dare kill an imperial officer. Naboo would be exiled in a moments notice," responded Neron.

"There will be no need for exile, I, Queen Apailana Hereby declare the Sovereignty of Naboo independent from the Galactic Empire."

At this point, Neron reached for his holstered weapon. Ensign Skye and Captain Pananka both shot, both hit the target. Neron's body fell to the floor. The chiefs of staff immediately surrendered.

The Rebellion of Naboo was over in a matter of minutes. The system was free from the grasp of the Empire. Palpatine would not know of it for a matter of days, as the escort V-wings were shot down before they left the atmosphere. Queen Apailana was now the first queen of the Independent Sovereign Republic of Naboo.


	2. A New King

A New King

The turbolift reached the flight deck, and the door opened. The newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Aldreaan Skye of the Royal Naboo Fleet stepped into the pilot's chair of his cruiser. The RNC Amidala was the newly created royal starship. It was the same as the J-type, but equipped with four engines instead of two. Skye was the hand-selected pilot for Queen Apailana

"Retract the ramp and prepare for departure," Ald said into the crew mic, running the preflight checks. "Set Hyperspace nav to Dantooine, avoid Imperial trade routes, alert Senator Organa of our departure."

The cruiser then departed Theed en route to the rebel base on Dantooine. Queen Apailana was on her way to express Naboo's support for the rebellion. Senator Organa was meeting them at the base, mainly to discuss the safety of the queen with the crew.

"N-Royal to Naboo System Traffic, Requesting radar cloak to undisclosed location." The Naboo queen was a prime imperial target.

"NST to N-Royal, cloak granted. Terminating Comlink. NST out."

It was procedure for a cloaked vessel not to respond. The empire had comlink interceptors everywhere.

The cruiser reached the halfway point without trouble. The engines were running at full capacity. It was here that Naboo could not longer protect the queen.

"Freighter 0R112, this is NST, comlink distance limit reached, terminating communication."

This was the code that the royal cruiser was vulnerable. It meant that speed was their only weapon against the imperial fleet.

"Commander, radar detects destroyer, less than a parsec away."

"Increasing throttle, 98, set nav to alternate route," responded Skye, fear growing in him. "We're going to outrun them."

"All Passengers, prepare for route change. Ready escape pods for immediate deployment if necessary."

This was standard procedure for the cruiser when uncloaked, but it still worried the passengers.

"Sir, Message from Destroyer 223, Rear Admiral Verion commanding," said the communications operator, "It's as following."

"By order of the Galactic Empire and the Emperor's Navy, surrender all political targets onboard, executive will board momentarily," said the admiral.

"Change nav settings to Courasaunt, exiting Hyperspace," Skye told the nav operator, Lieutenant Kenna. "Follow my lead with whoever comes aboard."

"Attention Passengers, Prepare for immediate boarding. Deactivate escape pods."

The stardestroyer enveloped the chrome vessel, and a boarding party was prepared. The crew hatch opened, and in stepped Rear Admiral Verion, and Darth Vadar himself.

"I want the queen, do not harm the others," Vadar commanded the party, "Let me speak to the Pilot."

"Sir," responded Commander Skye.

"Where was this vessel heading?" demanded Vadar.

"Courasaunt, to deliver the queen's apology to the senate."

"Why did the vessel not show on radar?"

"Standard Naboo procedure, my lord."

"What is your name?"

"Lt. Cmdr. Aldreaan Skye, RNF Active Duty, sir."

"Carry on, but the queen come with me." With that Vadar and the party departed, the stunned queen in handcuffs behind them. This was the last they saw of Queen Apailana.

"All Passengers prepare for departure," Skye told the remaining people onboard. "Long live the Queen."

The cruiser touched down in Dantooine, ready to deliver the news to Senator Organa. The party onboard, consisting now of Jar Jar Binks, Commander Skye, Lieutenant Kenna, and Captain Pananka, left, all in sorrow.

"Senator, Meesa regrets to be informing you that weesa was boarded hours ago and the queen isa in the hands of the Empire," Jar Jar said, sadness filling his voice.

"I know Jar Jar, I received a transmission on my way over that the queen of Naboo had been executed. I am sorry."

"Commander, This mandates that the highest ranked Military Official onboard take emergency power of the system. I am not military, but royal security. You are now king, your majesty," explained Pananka. This was what they had thought, but no one was yet willing to accept it.

"I don't feel qualified. I am only Lieutenant Commander, Captain Derion should have this position, He was supposed to be onboard," Skye argued.

"Derion wasn't onboard. Policy states you are now the king."

"Senator, what should we do? The Empire will see me as their prime target if they find out. I can't stay in an Imperial zone."

"Your Majesty, it is my advice that the royal transport not be used, it is targeted the entire imperial fleet. I would suggest that you use smaller vessels. There is an old Republican gunship in the hangar. It is too small for imperial forces to track," Bail Organa told them.

"Senator, tomorrow morning inform the rebellion commanders that Naboo has not lost its determination against the empire, and through the death of the queen, we shall be even more determined to stop the tyranny growing in the galaxy. I will meet with you the next opportunity I get, but now my duty is to Naboo. Ready the gunship for departure."

The group reached the hangar, and prepared to board the small craft. As Ald was preparing to close the crew hatch on the gunship, the hangar door opened and a short, fat man, whom Ald thought to be one of Bail Organa's aids, came running towards them with a comlink.

"Sir, the Naboo Council Chairman for you," the short fat man said to Ald.

Ald took the comlink, dreading the immanent conversation.

"Commander Skye, Royal in waiting, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Commander, The Empire has made an offer, if we stop the Imperial Trade Boycott, then they will surrender the queen's body for proper burial."

"Well, agree to their demands. I feel this boycott is harming the people, and the queen needs a proper funeral and the public needs a chance to mourn. Send the old royal cruiser to retrieve her. The coffin and royal standard are on board. I will arrive within a few hours; do not let the coffin leave the hangar before I arrive. Follow protocol for the funeral. The coffin is to be draped with the standard because she died in office. Also, inform her family of the empire's request and inform the military that she requested a military honor guard instead of handmaidens to bear the coffin. I will go over the details when I am back in Theed."

"Yes, Commander. See you in a couple of hours."

"Very well."

With that, the hatch to the gunship was closed, and the craft departed for Theed.


	3. Mourning and Celebration

Mourning and Celebration

King-to-be Aldreaan Skye walked hesitantly into the medical suite of the Old Royal Cruiser. On the bed lay the limp form of Queen Apailana. She was clad in traditional clothes of the queen for sorrow. Her face was powdered, her dress was dark blues and gray, and her hair was without a headdress. It was Naboo tradition for hair to be left natural during burial.

He walked to the other side of the room. On the table, a white ornate hover-casket sat ready to receive the body. Next to the casket sat the folded royal standard and crown to be place atop the casket.

"Make sure that her body is still left peaceful looking in the casket, she will lie in state tonight with the casket half open. Place the crown on her head once it is open. The flowers will be moved the closed half of the lid over her feet. The standard should be place under her hands." Ald told the funeral director, as the queen was his first funeral of state to direct.

"Yes Sir, do I call you majesty or commander?"

"Commander until the coronation, which will immediately follow tomorrows funeral. It will take place at the end of the ceremony, with the burial following, then you can call me majesty."

"Then farewell, commander."

"Farewell."

It was the early morning of two days dedicated as time to mourn the fallen queen. Later, a procession of family, friends, politicians, and military officials would bring the body to lie in state in the throne room at the Theed Palace. The next morning, the casket will be closed and set in the royal courtyard for the state funeral, where the new king will be coroneted and the ceremony dubbed "The Abdication of the Dead" would take place, and Aldreaan Skye would be crowned the first un-elected King in Naboo's History.

As Aldreaan Skye entered the throne room, all conversation stopped. The council was seated in their seats, and two men were preparing the casket stand in front of the throne.

"Commander, we would like a word with you," the council chairman said .

"Of Course, what might it be about?"

"Commander, you are requested to make a statement today, ad we would like to inform you of what to say."

"With all due respect, I do not feel the need to have the council write my statement for me. I am a competent writer, remember I went to school to become a public servant."

"Yes, but we feel the public needs certain things said to them, and we feel that there is too great a margin for error if we let you write the statement."

"Too great a margin for error? I am not a buffoon, what do you think the public wants to hear that I won't say?"

"That the Council of Naboo is using all our powers to help the people of Naboo, and that we are trying our best to continue to resist the Empire."

"The council? I believe that I am also doing so. Keep in mind that it is in her majesty's name that you govern, and I may choose not to ask for your guidance once I take the throne. If you like your positions where they are, then I would suggest you not try to convince the public that you are in control. I will write my own statement, end of story."

With that, Ald left the chamber and went to his office. There, he changed into his dress uniform and sat behind the desk, which was now positioned in front of the royal crest, bearing the flags of the sovereignty and of the state. The Holonet Broadcaster then gave him the signal to begin.

"_People of Naboo, I come to you now in a time of great mourning and a time of great confusion. Many members of the public did not know who I was a week ago. A week ago I was not in any position of government, I was not even a commanding officer, but by circumstance I come to you now as King-to-be of the system of Naboo."_

_"In this time of sorrow, many wonder what took place that has left us without our beloved queen. I shall now inform the people of what has past in the last day."_

_"Yesterday morning, I was merely a Lieutenant Commander, assigned as a replacement pilot for the royal starship, as Captain Derion was unable to make it to Theed. The mission of the cruiser, I cannot tell you, but was important for the people of Naboo. Halfway to the destination, the cruiser was intercepted by an Imperial Stardestroyer. The boarding party, led by Darth Vadar, got onboard and retrieved the queen."_

_"The Empire as left Naboo in a time of confusion. The Empire has forced us to lift the ban on trade, in exchange for the queen's body for burial. I tell you now, as your future royal, that this decision can help the people of Naboo. It was hard to find food to trade with outside of the Empire. Now, the famine is over and the people of Naboo can eat again."_

_"People of Naboo, I invite you to Theed this day to pay respects to the fallen queen. I invite you to the courtyard tomorrow to pay our final respects and to crown the new king. People of Naboo, in this time of need, I ask you not to loose faith in the Sovereignty, and not to loose faith in the ability of the system of Naboo. Thank You." _

Aldreaan Skye then left the office to join the procession of the casket to the throne room. As he took his place behind the family of the queen, they moved forward. The group winded the streets of Theed, people bowing as the casket passed. Many stood in reverence as the flag draped casket was guided to the throne room. Many did not know the significance of the flag, though those that did bowed even lower.

As the casket was lowered to the stand, the crown and flowers were removed. The flag was folded by the honor guard, and the head half of the casket was opened. The flowers were then placed at the foot of the queen and the flag and crown given to her. She looked as regal in death as in life.

Then the public was allowed in. Hoards of people entered to pay respects to the queen, and this continued through the night.

The following morning, Aldreaan Skye again dressed in his full dress uniform. He left the royal bedchamber, and entered the throne room. There, the casket had been closed and the flag, flowers, and crown draped over it. Within a few minutes, the honor guard entered and mover the casket to the royal motorcade, where a hearse speeder sat waiting. Ald took is seat in the royal limousine speeder and they departed. It was tradition for the body to travel on a set route through the city before returning to the palace courtyard for the funeral.

When the motorcade arrived, the guests stood and the casket was placed at the base of the speaker's platform. Many people came and talked, and then The Abdication of the Dead began.

The chairman stood up and began, "I come with the consent of the fallen sovereign to release the throne to the next generation of rulers. The wishes of The Queen are to bear her flag and her crown to the military officer who was present with her at her death. Aldreaan Skye, with the power of the Queen, we the council hereby crown you King Aldreaan of the Naboo."

The crown was placed atop Ald's head and the flag was taken to the palace flagpole, where it was raised to full mast, signaling a royal in residence. The Honor Guard then bore the casket to the hearse speeder where the family would follow it to a private burial.

The council and royal handmaidens then escorted the new king to the throne, where he began his reign until the time Queen Apailana would have ended her term.


	4. Sara

-1A/N: Review Please!!

Sara

Aldreaan Skye, King of the Naboo, exited his bedchamber earlier than usual. Something about the sunrise over the water compelled him to walk out to the veranda. He was, as he had expected, the only one awake at this hour, and liked it that way. He was alone, for the first time since the assassination of the queen he was not surrounded by constant security and press. He could breath without finding out about the breath on every tabloid on the holonet this afternoon. He was relieved.

The veranda of the Royal Palace at Sérine had doors to all the bedchambers and overlooked the beautiful Nabiin Ocean. This was the grandest of residences for the monarch, and a favorite of Aldreaan. He came to escape the hectic life of Theed, and the only people that he brought were Senator Binks, his longtime friend Renic Nilaen, his wife-to-be and Ald's frequent partner Commander Syri Kenna, and this time her sister Sara.

The water freighters were moving slowly like small specks on the horizon, following the currents from the city of Raulli to the capitol of Theed. Though they were nearly an obsolete method of freight, the people of Naboo considered them too great a custom to modernize. Ald found watching them relaxing, a way to remind him of all the great things that his planet could offer him. They kept his mind off the chaos of the Empire and the Rebellion. They helped him to see that he was fighting for more than an ideal, but for a way of life that was established on his planet.

As the morning fog lifted the Light Tower overlooking the palace faded and went out, and noise began to come from the palace. The day had begun.

"The surf looks good for fish this morning, Ald. What do you say to a day of fishing?" Renic asked of the King, joining him on the veranda.

"That it does, maybe a day of fishing would be nice. Are Syri and Sara awake yet?"

"Sara is in the dining room, Syri is still asleep."

"I believe I'll get a bite to eat then, if you don't mind my friend."

Ald then proceeded into the dining room and sat down next to Sara Kenna. For sisters, Syri and Sara looked nothing alike. Syri had very curly black hair and dark eyes, while her sister Sara had soft brown hair and blue eyes. Syri had a strong build, from the two years of military life she had endured, while Sara was very professional looking, stern but not strong.

"It's a fine morning Miss, I do not believe that I've yet had the opportunity to talk to you."

"Well I'm not much to talk to, but ask anything you want, your highness."

"I doubt that, and none of this 'your highness' stuff this week, I'm off duty. Call me Ald."

"Does the king ever go off duty?"

"No, not really, but the king wants you to call him Ald all the same."

"Very well then, Ald, I _must_ obey the king."

"Very funny, you know in my two years at the academy with your sister, I believe that I have never seen even a picture of you."

"We aren't the closest. When I went to political school, she went to the academy, and we didn't really talk much those years."

"Really, you went to political school?"

"Yes, on Courasaunt, actually."

"When I was younger, I always dreamed of going to that school. I envy you."

"Why didn't you"

"I went to fight in the war."

"This war has gotten in the way of so many peoples lives."

"Yes, but this week is a time to forget about all that, Renic invited me to fish today, would you like to come along?"  
"Can his majesty the king spare the time to teach a girl like me to fish?"

"It is of the utmost importance that he does, ma'am."

The water was warm for the late part of the year, and the schools of fish were close to shore. Renic and Ald had caught four apiece, while Sara and Syri only two, all in all a successful day.

"Ald, how do you go about fixing a fish to eat?" Sara questioned Ald.

"That is something you better leave to the cooks."

"I'll take your word for it, then."

The group proceeded to take the days catch in to the palace, where the palace cook would prepare them into a fine dinner. In a matter of a few hours, the meal was prepared, and the group sat down for their meal.

Jar Jar Binks, who had been asleep most of the week, walked in to the meal a few minutes late, looking horrified, "Ald, There's a call from Senator Organa for yousa."

Ald them got up, and rushed to the Holocom in the other room.

"Your Highness, There is devastating news," the senator said.

"Yes, Senator, continue."

"There has been an attack on Dantooine."

"Right, Senator Binks and I will leave immediately, and we'll bring help."


	5. Battle

Battle

Ald turned off the Holocom and ran back into the Dining Room, no longer in king mode, but as Commander Aldreaan Skye of the Royal Naboo Fleet.

"Jar Jar, inform the council we will be extending the leave of absence indefinably. Renic, ready Senator Amidala's H-type for immediate departure. You will take Sara and the Senator onboard. Syri, there are a pair of Naboo Bombers in the Hangar, you and I will take those. Sara, monitor Imperial Military Traffic frequencies, Syri, you and I will be on Alliance frequencies. All units maintain radio silence, communicate through personal comliks. Sara, inform me of any important fleet movements the Empire tries. Follow my lead for the hyperspace route."

"Ald, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Renic asked, shocked like the others.

"Dantooine has been attacked."

The convoy exited hyperspace a parsec outside of the system to avoid detection. Ald picked up his personal comlink.

"Sara, I need a report on Imperial Traffic."

"The fleet is in motion towards Dantooine. It seems to be an all out invasion force. Admiral Verion is in command, but Vader is aboard. He senses the Jedi hiding with the alliance, we think."

"That's not good. Alliance Generals aren't optimistic. The fleet isn't big enough. We have to hope they go for a land battle. Syri, you and I will go in on a bomb run once they deploy on the ground. Until then, everyone stay at base. Prepare entry procedures. Split up, meet at the abandoned Jedi Enclave in the northern hemisphere. May the Force be with you all."

The group met in the H- Type Royal Yacht before leaving the Hangar.

"Since Senator Amidala used this thing, I've made some changes, watch," Ald said, opening a compartment on the floor. To everyone's astonishment, the peaceful Naboo vessel packed a full military armory beneath the floorboards.

"There are enough blast damping jackets in here for everyone, I want everyone wearing them all the time while we're here. Syri, you and I have uniform jackets with rank insignia to show that we are military. Jar Jar, please don't carry a gun and make sure that empire doesn't know your here, we can't lose our place in the senate. Sara, how are you with a pistol?"

"I was the best girl on the range in school, save my sister."

"Good, take this. It's a standard issue Naboo Security Blaster. Very powerful, Syri, Renic, there are a few assault rifles here, you two carry those. I'll carry my personal military police blaster. I'm not much for rifles. Everyone be ready to fire at a moment's notice. Syri, keep the keys to that bomber with you so we can leave at any time. Let's meet up with Organa."

The group from Naboo proceeded into the Hangar Control Room, where temporary headquarters was set up for the battle about to ensue.

"Your Highness, any word on fleet movement?" Senator Organa asked?

"Vader is on his way, Verion is in charge. That's all we could hear on the way over. And it's Commander Skye today, not Your Highness."

"Right, how many of you are battle ready, Commander?"

"We have two J-Type Nubian Bombers with us, Lieutenant Kenna and I will take those out once the Empire lands. Sara Kenna and Renic Nilaen here are both ready to defend the hangar. Senator Binks will stay up here, protected."

"Right then, General Roulin is heading the land attack, our small fighter squadron is headed by Commander Ackbar, an imperial slave from Mon Calamari who has decided to join us. Does that little shuttle of yours have a comlink interceptor strong enough to reach Courasaunt?"

"No, but it may reach Corrillia or Kuat from here, why?"

"We are short on technology; we need to know what the empire is doing."

"Right, we can set up command in the cockpit of the yacht, there is enough communication equipment in there to listen to every new imperial recruit sneeze on every Star Destroyer that comes our way."

"I'll have my men set up camp there then. Thank you, Commander."

The cockpit of the Royal Yacht was crowded, but not overly so. Bail Organa and the Rebellion heads of military as well as Sara, Ald, Syri, and Renic were in the room. Jar Jar was in the bed chamber, barricaded.

"Sara, put channel 43 over the crew mic, it's normally the Naval Traffic Information."

Sara did so, and the sounds of the Empire's fleet of death filled the room.

_"Destroyer 223 to NTI, moving into the __Dantooine__ System, approximately one half parsec from destination."_

_"Destroyer 223 this is NTI, copy that. __Authorized to prepare landing craft."_

_"Copy that NTI, D-223 Out."_

_"Outer Rim Fleet Command to all destroyers to __Dantooine__, Prepare landing craft, sending coordinates via data."_

"Do we have a data interceptor onboard, Commander?" Organa asked.

"One Moment," Ald said while running a computer scan, "Landing site is approximately 20 kilometers from base."

"20 Kilometers; that gives us less than an hour to prepare." General Roulin said.

"Commander Ackbar, with your permission, Lieutenant Kenna and I would like to depart for our bomb run," Ald said the Mon Calamarian

"Permission granted. May the Force be with you."

"Bravo One, this is Bravo Two, there are so many of them, where should we unload?"

"Bravo Two head south to that destroyer there, 413, I'll go north to the 223."

"Copy that."

Ald and Syri split up, Ald carefully flew high above the grounded fleet, hoping they didn't look up. He flew in over the seven huge cruisers, with his bomb sights set on the large one in the rear, the 223. Verion himself was going to pay for taking the Queen.

"Bravo One coming up on target, removing safety," Ald said to the listening commanders, "preparing to unload."

The small bomber sped to the 223, coming in a little lower to set the sights,

"Bay open, Safety off. Letting go in 3…2…"

The silver tubes fell from the bomb bay, illuminating blue upon contact with the air, they fell landing on the starboard side of the huge vessel, a bit off target.

"I was a little off target, but it left a mark. The bay is dry, coming home." Ald told the commanders, "Bravo Two, status report."

"Bravo Two, direct hit. Command Bridge destroyed. I got a little something back from them, though, port engines are malfunctioning. I got hit."

"Return home, Kenna. We've done all we can do."

Upon return, Syri and Ald returned to the cockpit of the yacht, only to hear bad news.

"The invasion has begun, they've begun to empty the landers." Roulin said.

"Where are our forces?"

"Being scrambled as we speak, Commander."

"How many tanks do we have?" Syri asked.

"One brigade, not enough," Roulin replied

"Isa there any jedi in disa force?" Jar Jar asked, having returned from the bed chamber.

"Yes, three. They are planning to infiltrate the crusiers while the Empire's attention is on the battle," Organa replied.

"I will go with them, then. I have a score to settle with Verion, he was my commanding officer during school, he tried as hard as he could to make sure I didn't get my officership, and above all he came aboard my ship and took the queen as if he was trying to get back at me for graduating. I have to see him dead, if it kills me." Ald told them, "I hate him."

"Very well then, I will inform Masters Sora, Delrin, and Rikin that you will accompany them. Do you have a plan for the battle?"

"General, my suggestion would be to keep them at a standstill until Verion is dead, and go from there. What starfighters do we have available?"

"The Eta 2 class Jedi fighters, and a few ARC-150's left over from the war. Will there be any V-Wings aboard the cruisers?"

"Doubtful, they are using newer tie fighters now, I have no idea how to fly one, but if I can, then I will take one. The Jedi and I should go on foot for that reason."

"Good Idea, Commander, after Verion is dead, you and the Jedi should drop everything explosive you can find on the stormtroopers."

"Very well, Sir. I will take my leave then and join the Jedi."

"Wait Ald, what do you want me to do?" Sara asked before Ald left.

"It's your choice, Sara, whatever you want."

"Can I come with you?"

"If you're as good a shot as you say, then I don't have anything against it."

"Thank you, Ald"

Ald and Sara, as well as the Jedi masters, had traversed the forests around the landing site until they were sure that the entire force of stormtroppers had gone to the battlegrounds. Destroyer 223 was lightly guarded, and the troopers were easily disposed of. As they boarded the huge cruisers, the Jedi were uneasy.

"Ald, Sara, wait here, Delrin, Rikin, I seanse the darkside, Vader is here," Master Sora said.

"I feel it too. Ald, you and Sara should stay here. Vader knows we are here." Master Delrin told them.

"Sara, you might need that pistol," Ald advised.

The three Jedi Masters proceeded, igniting their lightsabers cautitiously. As they entered the hall, a dark figure met them. The sound of an iron lung filled the room and Vader removed his cloak.

"Ah, Three Jedi Masters, here to be killed, And I didn't even have to look for you."

"Anakin, You will not win," Sora told the black half machine figure in front of them.

"Ah, Master Sora, My old friend. Anakin Skywalker is no more, Obi-Wan Kenobi Killed him two years ago, Darth Vader was saved by the great Emperor Palpatine on that volcano. Skywalker was killed. I will enjoy doing you the same."

Darth Vader then removed his lightsaber, and engaged Master Sora. The two swordsmen fought at an amazing speed, flashed of blue and red where all that could be seen of the sabers, both seemed equally matched until Vader's red lightsaber tore itself through Sora's right arm, and he fell to the ground.

Master Delrin then engaged the dark lord, and his green saber tore through a mechanical finger of Darth Vader's, but it didn't seem to even faze him. Vader proceeded to disarm Delrin, and tore his weapon through the Jedi's neck.

Sara wanted to scream, but Ald clutched his hand over her mouth, to keep them hidden.

Master Rikin was hardly a Jedi master, and posed no threat to the menacing figure, he fell in a short time, leaving the three last three Jedi warriors of the rebellion dead in a pile on the floor. Darth Vader walked on, unbothered by the fact that he had taken three important lives just moments before.

"Sara, get Sora's saber, we don't want the Empire to have these weapons," Ald asked while picking up the other two weapons.

"Let's get upstairs."

Ald and Sara got into the control room, luckily without meeting Darth Vader on the way. They had heard a small shuttle take off, Vader had done what he came to do and left.

"Aldreaan Skye, the politician traitor himself," the Admiral remarked, "You have a lot of nerve to come aboard my ship. What business do you have here?"

"_Admiral_, my business is my own," Ald said making sure that Verion was unarmed.

"Let's not make a mess in front of the girl, Mr. Skye."

"Commander, that is. And the girl wishes to make the mess, _Sir_."

Sara and Ald both had their fingers on their triggers.

"Miss, put that down, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"We would hate to have that happen, wouldn't we," Sara said, and pulled the trigger.

"Wow," was all Ald could say, "How did you do that?"

"I pulled the trigger."

The two then made their way to the hangar.


	6. Love and War

Love and War

The battle had been far from won, but the fleet and most of its pilots and soldiers for the alliance had been able to make a successful retreat to the planet Bastion, and were thankful for what they had succeeded at, removing one of the Empire's strongest Admirals.

"Ald, Sara; I would like to congratulate you on ridding the galaxy of Verion. It is a much better place without him, in fact; Ald I would like to file the forms necessary for you to receive the Medal of Valor, I have already talked with newly promoted Rear Admiral Derion, your commanding officer, and he has agreed to sign for it. Sara, a Civilian's Honors Medal should suffice for you, don't you agree? Again, congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Senator," Ald and Sara said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You deserve it, and Ald, I'll throw in a promotion from Lieutenant Commander to a full blown Commander."

Now, Ald was totally speechless, with only 4 years of service under his belt, this was quite an honor.

"Your term ends next month, if I recall, so I would like to place you in charge of a bomber squadron out of Naboo. Actually, I would like to assign you to form a bomber squadron out of Naboo, and then command it. Lieutenant Kenna can assist you."

"Aye Aye, Sir. As soon as I can, I will be back with my best pilots."

"And Lieutenant Kenna, I would like to give you your Lieutenant Commander's stripe for your brave combat today."

"Thank you, Senator, but, are you qualified to hand out these promotions?"

"These promotions come straight from Admiral Derion; sorry I forgot to mention that."

"We thank you, Senator, and May the force be with you until I return," Ald told Senator Organa before the crew set out back to Theed. In a few short weeks, Aldreaan Skye would no longer be king, and would be free to continue his military career with the newly formed Rebel Alliance.

The Capital Building and the Palace of Naboo were both adorned with many banners and flags to commemorate the crowning of King Aldreaan's successor, a bold and fearless young woman by the name of Ayra Aninarius, who would continue to be a part of the Rebellion, she assured Ald.

The Naboo council chairman stood to speak, "People of Naboo, It is my great honor to crown Queen Aninarius as the Third Ruler of the Sovereign Republic of Naboo; and I would like to congratulate and thank Aldreaan Dyric Skye for ruling this nation in this time of great struggle."

The crowd erupted in applause, and newly-promoted Rear Admiral Sol Derion stood to speak, "As King Aldreaan steps down from his office and returns to military life, I would like to present him with the Naval Medal of Valor for his recent activity in the Battle of Dantooine, and also give him the a Commanding Officer's Sabre to go along with the rank of Commander"

Ald, Syri, Renic, and Sara returned to Renic's small theed apartment after the ceremony.

"Congratulations, Commanders Skye and Kenna on your promotions," Renic said when they sat down for a round of drinks, "I propose a toast to our commanding officer and my future wife," he said, and the group toasted Ald and Syri.

"Ald, Sara; Renic and I have decided to have the wedding once we get to Bastion with the squadron, Renic has applied for an officership and we heard back this morning that he is authorized to fly with us. So he is now Ensign Nilean of the Rebel Alliance Navy Starfighter Corps."

"Congratulations, I take it that it will be a small wedding, then?" Sara asked

"Yes, only you two will be there, we were hoping that you would marry us, Ald," Syri said.

"You're kidding, right? I've never done a wedding before; I don't even know if I'm authorized to perform the ceremony!"

"You are the commanding officer of the squadron, you're authorized to marry any two military servicemen and women," Syri informed him.

"Well in that case, I'll read up on how to perform a wedding, and since you two are like family, I will marry you once we get to Bastion."

Aldreaan and Syri walked into the busy Theed Royal Hangar early in the morning, followed by six of the best bomber pilots on the planet of Naboo. Sara and Renic were packing and would meet them at the landing pad to depart for Bastion.

"Alright boys, here we have seven N-1 J-Type Nubian bombers with beautiful red paint, do not scratch it before we get into battle, and follow orders. As you very well know, I am Commander Aldreaan Skye, you will refer to me as bravo leader in the air and as commander on the ground, to my right here is Lieutenant Commander Syri Kenna, soon to be Syri Nilaen, she is my executive officer and you follow her orders as well as mine. Her call name will always be Alpha Leader in the air; she is piloting our fighter escort. Address her as commander on the ground. You may take off at will, but seperatly. Avoid Imperial starcraft at all costs, and lastly, May the Force be with you."

"Aye, Aye, Sir," they all said in unison.

"Syri, Renic will join you as a fighter escort, I will have Sara in my back seat, and you two can 'escort' us in to keep us company."

"Alright, Sir, I'll take my leave then."

The two fighters and the bomber were then moved to the landing pad where Sara and Renic sat waiting.

"Took you long enough," Renic said.

"You are speaking to your commanding and executive officers, Ensign," Ald informed him.

"You always have to pull that card, don't you Ald," He rebultled.

"Aye, Aye, now get in that fighter and take off. We'll meet you planetside." Ald said as the group finished preparations and took off.

The Squadron neared the planet Bastion, and Aldreaan began to give instructions.

"Bravo Leader to Squadron, stand by for entry procedures. Alpha Leader and Alpha One, Follow me in to the south eastern quadrant, Bravo One and Bravo Two go through the north eastern quad, Bravo Three follow me in, Bravo's Four through Six, orbit and follow Bravo One's route. Clear?"

"This as Alpha Leader, Aye Aye, may the force be with you," Syri said, and was parroted by the other seven members of the squadron.

Once they met up at the hangar in an abandoned clone war base, Bail Organa and his young daughter Leia, who was just learning to walk, joined the group for the wedding. Syri wore a simple, but elegant white dress and Renic was dressed in his new dress whites, all the new brass shining and every crease still crisp.

"Dearly Beloved," Ald began, "Today, we have come to witness the union between two of my closest friends in holy marriage. Renic Otto Nilean, you have come here today to join yourself to Syri Catharine Kenna, and Syri, you too have come to join yourself with Renic."

"Renic, do you swear by us, your planet, the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and your Lord to love and care for Syri Kenna, as long as you both shall live? If so, respond I do."

"I do."

"Syri, do you swear by us, your planet, the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and your Lord to love and care for Renic Nilean, as long as you both shall live? If so, respond I do."

I do."

"Renic, repeat after me," Ald asked, "Syri, I promise to you, with the strength of the force, to love and care for you until I shall become one with the Force."

Renic repeated it, while slipping a diamond ring onto her finger.

"Syri, also repeat after me. Renic, I promise to you, with the strength of the force, to love and care for you until I shall become one with the Force."

She also repeated, and slipped a gold ring onto Renic's Finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Navy of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and by The Royal Naboo Fleet, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Renic Otto Nilaen, you my kiss." And they did so. The group then moved to Senator Organa's chamber for a small feast of cakes and wines.

"Syri, Renic, I would like to congratulate you and wish you the best," Ald said to them, moving to a seat in between Sara and Syri, "I know you have waited a long time for this."

"Thanks, Ald, it feels good to finally be married," Syri replied, "But, according to my sister, you have an announcement for us."

"Nothing stays secret, does it," Ald said clearing his throat, "Everyone, I would like to announce that as of the end of the recent battle, Sara and I have been talking, and we are to be married in a few months, back on Naboo by Admiral Derion."

"We hope this doesn't take away from the magnitude of Syri and Renic's wedding, though," Sara chimed in, being respectful of her sister.


End file.
